


Force Coma

by KDS1995



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, Force Visions, Hurt Luke, That's Not How The Force Works, The Force, Time Travel, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDS1995/pseuds/KDS1995
Summary: After the events of TESB, Luke, still reeled from the shocking news of his parentage, was captured by Empire after the mission went wrong.  He was brought to Emperor Palpatine and was tortured to being forced into submitting to the Dark Side.A Jedi survivor who had been known about Anakin and Padme's marriage since the starting of Clone Wars and she made it her mission to protect their son.  When she learn of his capture, she went on dangerous sole-mission to rescue him from the clutches of Emperour Palaptine.  But they were discovered and she was forced to put Luke into a Force Coma, an unknown and very dangerous ability to protect him from Emperour.  But as she was killed by Emperor in his rage, she contacts Darth Vader to save Luke through the Force.Will Darth Vader save Luke from being trapped inside the Force for the rest of his life?





	1. Chapter 1

I’ve reedited the chapter and I expect that my grammars are much improved and better to you all

Star Wars and its characters belong to George Lucas.

* * *

**Chapter One**

** _Home One_ **

** _Somewhere in the Galaxy_ **

Luke let out a heavy sigh and wiped his face with his left fist. He couldn’t bring himself to use his right hand, for it remind him of his duel with Darth Vader on Bespin. It’s been six weeks since he lost his right hand and his father’s light saber and his innocence to Darth Vader.

Before him, Leia sits on a chair she had earlier pulled it up by Luke’s chair, so she can glance up at him with unanswered questions in her rich brown eyes. She had known that Luke hid the truth about what had happened to him during the duel in Cloud City from her. She knew him well enough that something dreadful happened to Luke that had unnerved him to his core. 

“It’s been six weeks, Luke. Something bad really happened to you in your duel with Darth Vader,“  She splats out that name as if it had left behind an unpleasant taste on her tongue. She had never forgiven him for what he did to her love, Han Solo for having encased him in carbonate block and hands him over to a bounty hunter, Boba Fett to take to Jabba the Hutt who had been keeping a heavy bounty on Han which was nearly impossible for him to dock at any planets without becoming taken up in showdowns with bounty hunters.

Luke heard her and it sent a shiver throughout his body at the mentioning of Darth Vader. He knew how often she absolutely hates Darth Vader and it did not encourage the matter since he is the son of Galaxy’s most dreaded and hated murderer. Leia might not deal with the news that Darth Vader is his father. “Leia,” he pleads with her, “I cou-couldn’t tell you. Just leave it, please.”. He pushes himself off his chair and rise on his legs and he glances down at her. Before Leia could argue, there is a tapping noise on the door. The door then opened and a youthful man stick his head out the entry. He glance at Luke before glancing away to Leia before glancing at them both. “High Command need you right away as soon as possible.” He then pulled back his head behind the door and close the door after him.

Leia let out a sigh and look at Luke with her severe expression that can mean “We’re not done here, Luke.”

Luke responded, “I know, Leia. Come, we must not delay them any longer.”

Luke strolled over to the door and opened it. He held it open for Leia to walk by him. She flash him her concerned looks as she walks by him through the hallway. Luke let go of the door and pursued her.

* * *

** _On the Bridge aboard the Executor._ **

** _I_ _n the orbit above the Mustafar_ **

Below the _Executor,_ a red fiery volcanic planet glowed like a giant ball of reddish-orange fire. Darth Vader watch the volcanic planet from the viewport on the bridge of the _Executor. _He recalls the memory of his duel with Luke Skywalker, his son above the Bespin.

_There is no escape! _ _Don’t make me destroy you. Luke, you do not yet realize your importance. You’ve only discovered your power! Join me, and I will complete your training! With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict, and bring order to the galaxy. _ _I’ll never join you!_

_If only you knew the power of the Dark Side. Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father._   
_He told me enough! He told me you killed him!_   
_No, I am your father._   
_No. No! That’s not true! That’s impossible!_   
_Search your feelings; you know it to be true!_   
_NOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOO!_

Darth Vader never forgot that devastated look on his son when he had told him the truth of his father. But what his son did, after he tells him to join his side and rule the galaxy as father and son, had completely shattered him to his core; his son had chosen suicide over joining him in the Dark Side instead.

To his relief, he had learned that Luke had survived the pummel inside the air shaft and was hanging from a wind vane under the Cloud City. He had made plans to pick up Luke, but one of stormtroopers had informed him that Rebels had returned after escaping to Cloud City to pick up Luke. Darth Vader had them herded to his flagship, _Executor,_, so they can capture the Rebels and Luke into his clutches. But as he had watched from the viewport on the bridge of_ Executor_ as _Millennium Falcon_ sped by. He had sensed his son’s force signature aboard and had telepathically called out to Luke. Luke had answered back to him, and he never forgets that warm feeling he had endured within him when he heard his son called him father for the first time. But that warm feeling crushed immediately when he had reached out to Luke and received no response from Luke. And then suddenly, in a blink of bluish-white light, _Millennium Falcon_ disappeared into the hyderdrive.

Darth Vader had never felt alone.

Now it’s been six weeks since then. Darth Vader had redoubled his search for Luke Skywalker, but Emperor Palpatine had other plans for his apprentice and send him on missions which forced him to abandon his search until further plans. But he ensured to himself that once he was through with missions, he will find his estranged son. He hoped that he will find his son or that his son will find him during on one of trips arranged by Emperor Palpatine. But he wouldn’t dare hope that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of Shadow of the Empire.

**I've re-edited this chapter and improved my grammar/punctuation. I expect this to be much better now.**

**Chapter Two**

MONTHS LATER...

En route TO TATOOINE.

Lando slumps down in the pilot’s seat as he stares out the window at the stars shooting by as they entered the hyperdrive, lost in his thoughts. He focuses on events that had happened to them include Luke Skywalker in past months...

* * *

It’s been now months after Bespin and assassination attempts upon Luke’s life and the failed rescue mission to rescue Han Solo.

They had attempted to rescue Han Solo from before on Gall, but their rescue mission to get him free from Boba Fett’s clutches failed. Boba Fett had escaped in his ship, Slave I. And there was an attempt upon Luke’s life, and he left for Tatooine since Boba Fett will travel there to deliver Han Solo there and gather his bounty. Leia had hired Dash Rendar to watch over Luke to assure that any assassination attempts will not pass upon the young Jedi. He barely rescued Luke from the Jabba’s swoop gang that sought to assassinate him. Dash Rendar then accompanied Luke on a mission to obtain the Death Star II battle station plans from the Mobquet medium transport _Suprosa _but at great cost of the lives of many Bothans pilots to take the Death Star II plans.

They later found out that the assassination attempts made by a bounty for killing Luke Skywalker is created by no other than Prince Xizor; a Falleen and the leader of the _Black Sun _organization. 

Leia had gone to Prince Xizor to ask him for information on Luke’s assassination, unaware of the evidence that he’s the one that hired the assassinations attempts upon Luke. Luke and Dash Rendar and other Rebels broke into Prince Xizor’s palace on Coruscant to rescue Leia after Chewbacca sought them out for help. After rescuing Leia, they had barely escaped from Prince Xizor and his guards with the use of a thermal detonator that destroyed the palace that Prince Xizor had resided in. After they sought to flee Coruscant, Prince Xizor’s fleet that pursued to eliminate Luke and other rebels with him attacked them. But Darth Vader’s fleet then showed up and destroyed Prince Xizor’s Skyhook and the most of Black Sun Fleet, plus saving Luke Skywalker and others’ lives.

But Dash Rendar had been killed after massive debris from one of the wrecked ships collide with his ship, _Overlander_, leaving behind the Rebels in regret that they lost a respectable man.

After they had heard that Boba Fett had shown up with Han Solo in Tatooine and released him into Jabba’s grips, Luke at once had sent Lando and Chewbacca to Tatooine to get into Jabba the Hutt’s palace while Luke stays behind to work on the plan to rescue Han Solo from the grasps of Jabba the Hutt.

* * *

Lando returns to the present as he concentrates on the whirling and spinning bluish-white hyperdrive before him in front of the windshield as they shot through the tunnel-like hyperdrive en route to Tatooine. Lando feels guilty for having to betray and hands Han Solo over to Darth Vader, he hopes to make amends by plotting to rescue Han Solo from Jabba the Hutt.

Chewbacca let a soft growl as he flipped some switches on the control panel. Lando glances up at Chewbacca as he nods his head at what Chewbacca had saying.

Suddenly, a beeping noise attracts them and before they know what happens, they found themselves out of the hyperdrive and a brownish dull planet stood before them in front of _Millennium _Falcon’s window_. _They had arrived, and now the plan to rescue Han Solo had begun...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of Shadow of the Empire.

I've re-edited this chapter in order to improve my grammars and punctuation. I hope you will like it better.

**Chapter Three**

_**Somewhere in the ** **Galaxy** _   
_ **One week after The Shadow of the Empire** _

Luke’s well-familiar fighter soared through the unfathomable galaxy like a polished but battered and battle-worn bird as the lonely pilot turned in its snug seat to check its console. Luke switches some control switches and then punch in calculations for hyperdrive. Then the intense bluish-silver light of the hyperdrive appears before his windshield and swallowed him and his fighter whole as he flew into hyperdrive.

* * *

** _On Darth _ ** ** _Vader’s_ ** ** _ flagship,_ **  
** _In Orbit Above _ ** ** _Coruscant_ **

He observes from the view-port as Prince Xizor’s Skyhook burst into a fierce ball of orange flashes, ending Prince Xizor’s reign._ That’ll purge the galaxy of this filth. It should be a lesson to all who dare to harm a single hair on __Padme’s__ son, _he thought.

Padme, that name alone cut him heavily to the deep core of his heart like a viro-blade.

He had been collecting or seizing any holograms of Luke that he had managed from security holos were at the Imperial Bases in planets or on Imperial ships that Luke had raided or attacked and even dispatched his spies to get a hologram of his offspring. He could examine his son’s features and had seen that Luke is most like his mother despite Luke had inherited his father’s blonde hair and blue eyes and his capabilities in flying. He recognized that Luke is sympathetic, compassionate, and headstrong as Padme. Darth Vader swore that he can see Padme within Luke. Now that Padme had passed; Luke is all that’s left of her. That makes Darth Vader more determined to locate Luke before the Emperor does and have him by his side as father and son.

After discovering the plot of assassinating his sole offspring, he was livid that Prince Xizor had dared to lay out a bounty to execute his son. His spy had scarcely stopped one of Jabba’s swoop gangs seeking to collect the bounty from killing Luke, and now he had obtained word that Luke is escaping from Prince Xizor’s palace. That was the final straw for Prince Xizor, and Darth Vader had been disliking Prince Xizor for ages and had been craving to get rid of him but Palpatine won’t tolerate it, but now Darth Vader seized this exercise as the reason he will kill Prince Xizor.

He scarcely believes that very minute when he could probably catch his son that day, but he had only two options; to stop Prince Xizor from slaying his sole son or to jeopardize his son’s life by capturing him. He chose the hard decision by letting his son departed with the Rebels and focus on destroying Prince Xizor, which he did so.

He senses his son’s light presence disappear once again from him when his son jumped into the hyperdrive to an unknown location on _Millican__ Falcon._ He never feels frustrated with being so close to having his son in his clutches, but have to let his son escape so he can save him from Prince Xizor or other assassins.

He turns around and strolls away from the bridge to his chambers. Perhaps he can try to call out through the Force to his son again. Maybe this time, his son will finally answer him.

With the use of the Force, the door slide opens before him and he saunters into the darkroom. By the other side of the room stood a black sphere life-supporting pod.

Darth Vader marches to the black sphere. With a hissing noise, the pod opened to reveal a white ball-shaped hollowness inside. He steps into his mediation chamber and the sphere closed together. A moment later, purified oxygen filled up the meditation chamber. The robotic arm lowers down around his helmet and with a hissing sound, it unlocked and released from the collar around his neck. Vader sat up in his chair and start to meditating in the Force. The Force respond to him like an over-eager child and surround him like a blanket of fog. As he had done before daily, he again reaches out into the Force and searches for his son’s force presence. He found the force signature of his son and focus on that signature.

_Luke... Luke_

* * *

**A few Weeks Later...**

Darth Vader reaches out into the Force again. He could sense Luke’s Light presence but can’t pinpoint his location. Whenever he attempted to contact his son, his son immediately threw up his mental shields around his mind and block him out. He even refused to respond or acknowledge him like he had before at Bespin.

It hurts... Very... much... that he regrets losing his temper at Bespin many months before. Darth Vader closes his eyes in thought as he ponders about how to reach his son without him shutting him out.

Suddenly, a searing-hot pain shot into his mind and seem to burn throughout his charred body with no warning. He let out a strangling scream as the waves of the pain continue to hit him. Then a well-familiar mental voice screams out, _FATHER! Help me! Followed_ by silence, as if someone had snuffed his light out of the force. 

Darth Vader let out a scream of pain and loss. He was deep in panic and pain that he failed to notice it nearly crushed the ship under the pressure by his raging emotions through the Force. 


End file.
